Never Let Me Go
by twerri02
Summary: What if after jumping off the cliff, Bella loses her memory? She now wakes up to a sea of faces that are completely unknown to her. Will the Cullens take advantage of her situation or will someone from her past be able to protect her and maybe even unlock her lost thoughts?
1. Chapter 1

**WHITE WALLS AND WHITE COATS**

**Coldplay – White Shadows**

**_All this noise, I'm waking up  
All the space I'm taking up  
All this sound is breaking up_**

Voices…

Strange incoherent voices…

It was all I could hear as the darkness continued to trap me. The shadows engulfing me completely and diminishing any hope for light to shred through. It wasn't terrifying – more unnerving with the numbness that I felt as my limbs were weighed down.

'…an increase in morphine…levels have rapidly increased…or weeks…"

For the past – well, I wasn't exactly sure about how many hours it had been. All I knew was that for a short while, my once deadened mind would now pick up a few of the words but then it would soon lose focus.

It was definitely frustrating and made my desire for release more potent. However, my eyelids weighed down my cheekbones, making it close to impossible.

"….she…time…we know…"

Another female voice joined in and something about it gave me a spark of strength. It was sufficient enough to have me wanting that freedom so badly that I gave another try. After being trapped here for what felt like months, I knew that I should act on any energy that was ignited.

Slowly and gradually, I felt the weight lessen as the burden was lifted. The darkness seemed to slowly wilt away and a small victorious smile crept up.

When my gaze flattered, trying to familiarise myself with the task. Unfortunately, my first attempt was a disappointment, as my eyes were assaulted with hot white fluorescent lights, practically blinding me and making me wish for the darkness' return.

"Bella?"

A strangely recognisable feminine voice exclaimed. The sound was quickly accompanied with an uncomfortable warmth spreading through me as my body was being embraced. Gentle hands wrapped around me but I couldn't return the cordiality as it felt alien and awkward.

When opening my eyes this time, I squinted and caught another flash of white. Only this time, it was a doctor's coat that swept into the room. My eyes then flickered down to the person holding me but all I could see was the top of their head. Their head was now resting on the nape of my neck so I could only look down at the short brown cropped locks and the red sweater and jeans combo she wore.

It was when I felt an odd dampness against my shoulder that I came to realise the woman was crying. Not just crying – sobs. All of which racked her desperate form as she quivered beneath me.

Something innate had me tentatively reaching up to pat her shoulder in what was supposed to be a soothing manner. It was the only comfort that I could think to give.

"S-sorry" she stammered in between sobs. Finally, she withdrew from me and looked up and I frowned, wondering why I felt something was missing. There was just something about her childish, coffee eyes and her thin pink lips that ignited something foreign within me. "I know how you are with tears and feelings" she teased with a dry laugh while her nails dug into my skin as she clutched at my frail hands.

I forced myself to remain calm and composed, not wanting to set her off again.

"I am just so h-ha-happy" she started to break again so she cupped a hand over her mouth to muffle her cry. "We were all so worried about you" the woman now dropped the hand to her chest while the other was occupied, trying to wipe away the tears.

I glanced at the doctor in the far corner, for help but he seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. My eyes then perused the whole room, taking in the sight of two small armchairs by the large blinds.

Why was I in a hospital?

Was I sick?

I shifted, feeling uneasy in the position but my movements stilled when I felt something small nip at my arm. When looking down, I found a small clear plastic cannula.

Feeling helpless and suddenly being drawn away from reality, I whipped my head up to the crying woman. A silent plead within my frantic eyes as I searched for an explanation.

However, there was a delay as the door was flung open. A policeman now stepped in with his hands holding two cups of coffee, which soon ended up crashing onto the ground as his reddened eyes met mine.

I worriedly glanced down at the mess that he made. His trousers were now soaked and the floor was slippery but it seemed like I was the only one who cared.

The policeman, who ironically littered, rushed over to me. "How long has she been awake?" he asked with a hysterical tone as he hastily sat on the other side of my bed.

Having him closer, made it easier for me to see him.

Again, I felt that unexplainable wistfulness as I looked up at the aged and wised brown eyes. They were several shades brighter than the woman's and rather than warmth, they held relief and distress. What stood out about him was his thick moustache and again, the musing returned. It was like there was something blaring at me but I was numbed to the obvious.

Not wanting to frustrate myself further, I shook it off and focused on trying to control my emotions as the dark haired doctor finally made himself known. Maybe he could offer some insight as to why I was in hospital…

Oh and maybe the policeman was here to clear everything up and get a statement…but statement for what?

"Well, young lady, you certainly have made a miraculous recovery" he began with a kind smile, taking a few steps towards me and the people ranking my sides. "I understand that things may be very confusing right now but we'll get that cleared up, shall we?" he continued, trying to appease me which appreciated.

Unknowingly, my hand flew up to cup my sore throat, silently massaging it because the raw burn became sore. "Can I have some water please?" I croaked, frowning at the sound of my strained voice.

"Of course" the woman next to me was quick to answer. She then stretched over, filling one of the plastic cups with some water before turning back to me. Her hands outstretched and her warm smile widened, seeming happy to be put to the task.

Was she my nurse?

"Thank you…" I muttered nervously, "Miss…?" I trailed off, waiting for her to fill in the blank.

However, my own perplexity now rivalled hers. Her eyebrows knitted together and she seemed lost when craning her head towards the doctor. "Miss?" she whispered in both disgust and bewilderment; like the word itself was so foreign to her.

Had I offended her?

The doctor was now standing at the foot of the bed. The smile having vanished from his features while an awkward silence took its toll while we all waited for the doctor to guide us. His eyes now fearful and anxious when he languidly met my curious stare again. "Isabella…" he began with newfound caution in his tone. "Do you know where you are?" he questioned slowly and almost patronisingly.

"The hospital" I shrugged, finding it peculiar that he would ask me that.

He nodded appraisingly and a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "Good" he gulped nervously and then used the same condescending tone from before. "Now, do you know why you're here?"

I shook my head indignantly. "I – I can't" I stammered, angry at myself for not knowing the answer such a simple question. I felt weak – vulnerable and completely and utterly lost. "My head's too fuzzy and i-it's all just…" the sentence remained unfinished as I grasped a handful of my hair, trying to bring the memories back.

Maybe I got drunk?

Ha!

My subconscious laughed at me – finding amusement in the very idea.

"That's alright" the doctor tried to appease me with one of his benign smiles. Though, it didn't last too long as a stern look now hardened his expression. "Now, Isabella…" he kept his set gaze trained onto me and aired determination when continuing his interrogation. "Do you know who these people are?" he asked, gesturing towards the man and woman ranking my sides.

I grimaced and gave a casual and fleeting glance between the two. "Should I?"

My reply was answered with two surprised gasps and I panickly whipped my head between the two people beside me. The stony policeman now had a broken mask that slipped, revealing a lone stray tear that rolled down his cheek. His bloodshot eyes trained onto me as he…assessed me? Something about his intent stare had me glancing at the other woman but left me immediately wishing I hadn't. She was now using both hands to cover her mouth while heart-wrenching sobs left her.

She no longer looked at me and somehow, that had the power to bring tears to my eyes. "I – I don't think so" I amended, looking around in destitute and great despair.

I swallowed down the guilt because I knew that I had nothing to be guilty of.

Right?

The woman finally brought herself up to stare at me and I wished I could look away from her. Her eyes were glassy and she seemed genuinely heartbroken by my reply. "Come on, Bella, you must remember me" she pleaded and I wished I could give her the answer she wanted. I wished that I could lie to her and erase whatever pain she felt…

…but I knew I couldn't.

"I'm sorry, no"

**A/N: What do you think?**

**How will Damon fit into all of this?**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 – Green Gardens and Unknown Reunions**

**A/N: Aw, you all wanted more so here you go. **

I wasn't sure how long I had been sat in this wheelchair in the middle of the hospital garden. All I knew was that the sun was finally setting and I loved the sight of the misted pinks and deep oranges. Well, it was a definitely a nice change from the white walls.

Apparently, I was supposed to let the people that were my parents to listen to what was wrong with me, while I just sat here and watch the pretty flowers.

Then again, after many hours being wasted with tests and scans, I was just happy to be outside. Thankfully, without watchful eyes following my every move as I was probed and examined.

Thankfully, the headache was slowly burning off and the compressing walls seemed to part, allowing thoughts to roam freely. Each one being permitted through the heavy darkness that had once trapped me. The doctor had also explained that along with this, they had used quite a lot of morphine which was probably why everything was still blurred and uncertain.

The doctor – Dr. Phillips - I soon learned, also went on to explain that there had been a horrible impact to my cerebrum, thus explaining the overdose of morphine. As a result, he offered hope by saying that that could be the reason as to why my memories were still fuzzy.

This was proven to be somewhat true because as the medication slowly wore off, I felt more like myself. Soon, being around my 'parents' wasn't so uncomfortable – just bizarre but still tolerable.

I just had a problem wi-

"Bella?" the velvet tones interjecting had me whipping my head to the side, where the rim of the forest was.

Squinting and craning my neck, I tried to make sense of the shadowed form shrouded within the collected towering trees. "Hello?" I breathed, fear encased within my voice as I listened to the eerie sound of the whistling wind billowing between the trees.

Thankfully the unknown person must've picked up on this because they took a small and hesitant step forwards. Then, a few more before finally being revealed to me and offering me a peace of mind.

He was young, pale and quite handsome. Dark bronze hair was mussed on his head but what was stranger were the enflamed topaz eyes. "Bella?" he called again in an even softer voice but strained with a raw emotion.

"Are you talking to me?" I asked, hitching an eyebrow as I wondered why this beautiful boy was talking to me and how he knew me.

My response somehow encouraged him to rush over to me and kneel at my feet. Not knowing what was happening, I watched in horror as he rested his head onto my lap and dry heart-wrenching sobs crackled through the air. Rather than comforting him, I shivered at how cold he was.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry" he cried, one arm being wound around my form and I shivered again. "I was so worried about you when Alice told-"

His rambling faded into the background like white noise because something about his close proximity, annoyed me. Having him this close blared out something in the back of my mind, trying to alert me but I could not comprehend what it was.

"Alice?" I grimaced, hating how he was sending me into an even deeper and more confusing spiral.

My confusion was registered as he looked up, blinking and then furrowing his eyebrows. His own bewilderment written on his face as he parted his lips, about to say something. However, whatever it was, ended up being caught in his throat as someone else joined us.

"You!" the person hissed and we turned to the dark-haired, olive skinned boy from before. Jacob. "Stay away from her" he growled and in a flash, he had tackled down the stranger by my feet.

Horrified and helpless, I watched in shock, trembling as the enraged Jacob grabbed the boy's shirt and pushed him further away from me. "Can't you just leave her alone?" he snarled, throwing a punch. However, the boy then regained his strength and flung Jacob off him with great ease.

"Please, don't fight…" I begged, making a move to get out of the wheelchair.

The stranger had made his way towards me and gently placed a cold marble hand onto my shoulder. "It's okay Bells" he assured me in his gruff voice and I forced myself to relax under the chilling touch. However, it was difficult to fight off the flinch.

"You're scaring her!" Jacob exclaimed, collecting himself and rushing over to us.

The stranger had turned around and shrugged him off. "I'm scaring her?" he shrieked with a humourless laugh. "She loves me!" he argued and their heavy breathing and intense stare down was a warning that they would begin to fight again.

This was confirmed when Jacob grabbed a fistful of his shirt once again and raised his fist.

Fortunately, this was all it came to when someone else joined us.

"Enough!"

We then inclined our heads towards the approaching man, dressed in black leather to match his already James Dean appearance. Sleek jet black tresses that fell over his forehead, contrasting beautifully with his pale complexion. Intensely iced blue eyes that were now locked onto mine, leaving me star-struck and unable to look away. Regardless of his angered tone, he still adorned a delicious smirk.

"Damon"

It took a second for me to realise that the name had fallen from my lips.

**A/N: Remembers no one apart from Damon...hmmm...**

**What do you think of Edward's presence? Who was more welcome? **


	3. Chapter 3

**UNRESOLVED FEELINGS AND UNANSWERED THOUGHTS**

**Tom Odell - Sense**

_**Hard to know, maybe if I'd skim the stone,  
Walk a different way back home, it would all make sense.  
Or shut my eyes, could lose myself in teenage lies.  
If I fell in love a thousand times, would it all make sense?**_

_**Cause I, I'm feeling pretty small,**_  
_**Sometimes feel like I'm slipping down walls**_  
_**And every line I ever get a hold it seems to break.**_

**A/N: Thank you all for the amazing and wonderfully overwhelming reviews. Glad to know you love this story as much as I love writing it. **

"This wheelchair is ridiculous" I muttered but quietly under my breath as if I was simply addressing myself.

Only, there was no privacy as Damon flashed before me, the bags now placed on the doorway as he peered down at me. "Fine" he grinned and slipped his arms under me and swooped me up in his arms, ignoring my protests as he carried me into the dark house.

"I meant I could walk" I chuckled against his chest, not exactly minding that he was cradling me but feeling unease for how comfortable I felt with him.

I felt his smile on my cheek, "As you wish…" he murmured and gently placed me on my feet. To regain balance, I rested one hand onto the banister while his remained on the small of my back. "I'll get the bags" he added and moved away, leaving me to squint at the shadowed rooms.

The darkness was tainted with a dim glow and I felt melancholy at the sight.

Everything had changed so quickly

In two days, I had traded Charlie's bright yellow house and the wet green forest, for sunny Mystic Falls and a gloomy Salvatore boarding house.

Everything else was still blurred and my mind was still numbed. Every time someone said 'Remember this?' my headache would only get worse and the spiralling thoughts emphasised my dizziness. Each thundering thoughts raged further and the attempt at trying to remember, made me sway once again.

Fortunately, his hand returned, slipping around my waist and his palm resting on my stomach as he steadied me. "You okay?" he grimaced and I reached up, feeling at ease when smoothing the creased lines on his forehead.

Instantly, his features were soothed and I smiled, knowing how my touch always seemed to calm him. That alone made me smile at the thought of having some power over him. "How is it I remember everything about you?" I breathed, not able to keep the smile away.

He blinked and his gaze followed how my fingers brushed his cheek. "What?" he questioned mindlessly.

"Why can I only remember you and no one else?" I repeated, momentarily distracted with how his lips parted and a short exhale left him.

The shift in his mood had me bracing myself for what he would reveal. However, this was deemed futile when he broke into a smirk, "If you haven't noticed, I'm pretty memorable" he teased and playfully nipped at my ear.

His heated breath lingered on my neck and my own breath hitched. Damon's thumb probably absentmindedly began to stroke up my arm and when he pulled back, I released a breath I didn't realise I was holding.

His touch…something about his touch…

"You okay?" he whispered, locking his intense stare onto mine. Icy silver flecks glimmered within the piercing blue.

Words left me and my mouth felt dry as I hastily stammered, "I-I just need a drink"

"Great minds think alike" he answered with a smile and took a step away from me. His hand still holding mine as he led me into the living room. He continued to pull me along until we reached a small table with what I was certain was his favourite – scotch.

He let go of my hand briefly so he could pour me a drink. Then, he slowly stretched out the hand holding the crystal glass which I happily accepted.

We clinked and then I placed the cool rim to my parted lips. I then downed it, hoping that the heated buzz on my tongue would be enough to clear the headache.

"Slow down, you are a bit of a lightweight"

I heard him say, but it was too late as I finished the rest and licked my lips with a satisfied sigh. A mischievous grin tugged at the corner of my mouth which he mirrored. "It's weird having someone know me better than I know myself" I murmured awkwardly and gestured towards the alcohol for permission. He simply nodded passively and I added more of the drink before moving to sit on the floor, cross-legged by the fireplace. Damon shifted, relaxing onto the sofa beside me.

The distance between us didn't help so I focused on the fiery red and orange flames. It was the only source of light burning in the dimly lit, obscured room. The melancholy atmosphere had me asking, "Why Mystic Falls?"

"What?"

I used my free hand to help me turn to face him. "Why didn't we go back to your place?" I questioned, warily looking around the room and the strange unknown artefacts decorating it. If I inhaled, I could breathe in the dust being collected in the paintings and bookshelves.

"Technically, this is my place" he replied but in a lacklustre tone.

Rolling my eyes at his boyish grin, I clarified, "I meant the one in Phoenix"

"I sold it" he answered curtly.

I frowned, "Oh…" I sighed and sipped for the extra liquor courage. "Why?" I finally asked, trying to make sense of his sullen mood.

"Needed to get back to my big brother duties" he tried feebly but as always, I could see through the lie, especially when he diverted his gaze. "Speaking of…" he uttered, looking at something on the other side of the room.

I followed his line of sight to watch as his brother stepped inside, his hands in his pockets. "Damon, nice to have you back" his brother weakly smiled and the words lacked any emotion. His green eyes swerved t0 meet mine and his interest was sparked, "Who's this?" he asked and I felt relieved, knowing that he wasn't someone else that I had erased from my memory.

I pushed myself from the ground and approached him, holding out one hand, "I'm Bella" I offered.

"She's staying with us for a while" Damon explained.

Stefan still hadn't accepted the hand so I dropped it, locking my fingers behind my back when he sharply asked, "Who is she?" he demanded, searching for Damon behind me.

"An old friend…" I could hear the smile in his voice as he stood up behind me and wrapped an arm around my waist. His touch made me visibly relax to his side and leaning my head onto his chest with a pleased smile.

"And you're Damon's brother?" I said, trying to make sure my thoughts were in order. "He never told me he had a brother" I added.

"He never told me he had any friends"

We turned to the person who joined us, now standing by the doorway.

"You" I gasped, feeling the weight crash down onto me.

"Hi, I'm Elena" she spoke but her words were barely comprehensible. All I could hear was a loud ringing as flashes of vignette images fleeted through my mind. Suddenly, Damon's touch made me coil away as a sickening feeling flinched in my stomach.

"What?" he asked and suddenly his concerned voice had me stumbling, the room now spinning.

Once again, her face blinked in my thoughts and I found myself gasping for air as I said, "You were there…" I breathed, feeling my lungs hollowing out.

"Isa…?"

I glanced up to Damon who took a step towards me, looking confused but I took two steps away. My gaze falling back onto the brown haired girl who was now standing next to Stefan. "At the cliff…" I mumbled and backed away from them, frowning as the assaulting images worsened. "I never jumped…" I began to recall the windy day at the cliff. "I never jumped" I repeated and suddenly whipped up to stare at her as something dawned onto me.

"You pushed me"

**A/N: Cliffhangers…you gotta love them. What did you think of that?**

**Memories are back and 'Elena' apparently 'pushed' Bella. Can anyone make sense of Bella's jigsaw memories?**


End file.
